deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Slot Machines
, also known as Pachisuro or Pachislot in Japan, are a type of gambling device found in casinos, which are featured in the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off series. __TOC__ Rules and Gameplay 's machine in Dead or Alive Paradise.]] The machines in the Xtreme series have three wheels that spin after an amount of Zack Dollars has been placed in the machine and the lever is pulled. These wheels have various symbols and images on them, and when three of the same image line up, the player is victorious and wins an amount based on the value of the image. The machines feature a skill stop system, where the player is actively involved in stopping the wheel where they want them to. "Secret Ticket" In Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, playing the slot machines can allow the player to gain tickets to watch Pole Dancing scenes preformed by the girls of Dead or Alive. To achive this, the player must have a minimum of 1.5 million Zack Dollars, in order to power up Christie's "The Target" machine. Then, the player must hit the jackpot 9 times (or getting 9 "Triple Christie's".) Every time they hit the jackpot, more and more of a pole dancing starring Christie is shown. After winning 9 times, and once the entire pole dance sequence is shown, on the following night Zack will give the player the "Secret Ticket" which allows them to watch a dance of the character they are playing as. Once the ticket is used, it will disappear, and the only way to get another ticket is to hit the jackpot 9 times again. Machine Themes Throughout the series, the casino possesses unique slot machines based on the female cast of Dead or Alive, each with their own individual odds of winning: *'Violet Pixy' (DOAX) and Violet Ninja (DOAX2 and DOAP): Ayane's machines with butterflies, ribbons and jewels. *'The Target' (DOAX) and Poison Dancer (DOAX2 and DOAP): Christie's machines with assassin themes. *'Sea Paradise' (DOAX) and Cosmic Devotion (DOAX2 and DOAP): Helena Douglas's machines with sea animal/galaxy themes. *'Go! Go!! Animal' (DOAX) and Animal Carnival (DOAX2 and DOAP): Hitomi's machines with wild animal themes. *'Kasumi Chan' (DOAX) and Eternal Heroine (DOAX2 and DOAP): Kasumi's machines with fruit/sea animal themes. *'Fujiyama' (DOAX2 and DOAP): Kokoro's machine with Japanese themes. *'Dragon Mania' (DOAX) and Dream Forever (DOAX2 and DOAP): Leifang's machines with Hong Kong themes. *'Flower Garden' (DOAX) and Love Experiment (DOAX2 and DOAP): Lisa Hamilton's machines with flower/science themes. *'Goddess of Victory' (DOAP): Rio's machine with playing card symbols. *'My Fair Lady' (DOAX, DOAX2 and DOAP): Tina Armstrong's machine with pictures of Tina, Zack, and Bass Armstrong. Gallery Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball File:DOAXVioletPixy.jpg|Violet Pixy File:TheTargetSlotMachine.jpg|The Target File:SeaParadiseSlotMachine.jpg|Sea Paradise File:GoGoAnimalSlotMachine.jpg|Go! Go!! Animal File:KasumiChanSlotMachine.jpg|Kasumi Chan File:DOAXDragonMania.jpg|Dragon Mania File:FlowerGardenSlotMachine.jpg|Flower Garden File:DOAXMyFairLady.jpg|My Fair Lady Trivia * There is also a popular online slot machine from Net Entertainment (NetEnt) known as 'Dead or Alive' which features a 'Wild West' theme. The NetEnt Dead or Alive slot is not related to the Dead or Alive series in any way. Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Mini-Games